A Court of Stars and War
by MeggMogg
Summary: Hello Beautiful People, This is my first ever attempt at writing anything at all. It's a direct follow on from a Court of Mist and Fury. I've read so many of your FanFic's and been blown away by your creativity. All constructive criticism is truly appreciated. I'm taking it easy, spending time on each chapter as I don't want to rush anything :) Hope you enjoy. Love, Megg
1. Chapter 1

Birdsong.

I cringed silently, abhorring the cheerful chirruping that was drifting through my only, open window. It had been twelve days since I'd sent my silent goodbye to my mate. Twelve days since I had last seen the eyes of my family, wide with horror as I let Tamlin winnow me away from Hybern's castle.

I allow my mind to drift to Velaris, where my heart was still beating furiously. To Rhysand, Nesta and Elain, to all the people I swore to protect. I felt a small twinge of agony ripple down the bond, the bond that was forever tethered to my salvation.

I feel the dawn rays kissing my cheek and clamp my eyes shut, holding on to the darkness, desperately wishing for the comfort of an inky, star filled sky. I remember my first month in the Spring Court, when I had been blinded by the beauty of the vast gardens and woodland. The perfect environment for anyone who loved to paint. Now I see it for what it truly is, a facade for control. A perfect lair for the monster that ruled within. My ears prick up, alert as bedroom door clicks open and I keep my eyes firmly closed.

'Are you going to carry on pretending to be asleep Lady Feyre? Or will you allow me to draw you a bath?

I open my eyes and twist myself to see Alis' back turned to me, stood in front of the vanity dresser. Her nimble fingers organising the shiny trinkets Tamlin had gifted me since returning 'home'. I groan as petulantly as I dare.

'Come now my Lady, it's time to rise and enjoy the day.' She smiled sweetly. I dont need to reach out with my mind to feel the love radiating from her. My only friend in a pit full of vipers.

'So, whats the regime for today?' I ask politely.

Since my return Tamlin has monopolized my time, regular walks in the gardens, rides in the woods, picnics. Never has life been more monotinous. Although I play the part of a frightened, recovering whelp quite beautifully. A smile tugs at my lips when I think of just how clueless that moron really is. All this effort, made only when his life is not in immediate peril, too little, too late. I'll see him and his blasted Court razed to the ground.

The sound of running water permeated the air and Alis' chattering comes back into focus,

'-and for this evening I believe Lucien will be joining you and Lord Tamlin for dinner.'

Lucien. An impossible range of emotions fluttered to the surface of my chest. Anger, confusion, love, hate. I had been avoiding a lone encounter since my arrival. I stomp down the feelings of self-doubt and panic. _But he knows_ my mind whispered. After our encounter in the mountains, after I had held him at arrowpoint more than ready to put a swift end to his life. _He's saw you, he saw your wings._ Lucien was no fool. What he saw that day was real and he knew it.

'But Lucien was my friend' I mumbled aloud.

'What was that dear?' Alis had returned from the adjoining bathing suite and was looking at me with a puzzled expression.

I smiled, 'Oh, nothing!' I turn on my heel and walk to the waiting bath wafting scents of jasmine through the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

An hour later and Alis is still fussing on my hair, weaving flowers and shimmering gold thread into the braids she's delicately crowned around my head. Today she's picked out a periwinkle blue floor length gown with golden straps and trimming. I can hardly wait for her to see Night Court fashion, the thought of her reaction has me snorting inwardly.

'Don't you look beautiful Feyre?'

The voice made my somersaulting heart sink like a stone.

I snap my eyes up to the door. Lucien. His arms crossed and eyes locked on mine. A low growl escaped my lips before I can catch it.

'Don't you have anything better to do with your morning aside from ruining mine?' I drawl languidly.

A wave of rage sweeps through me. _Traitor. Coward._ He hadn't yet dared ask about Elain, which was fortunate for the preservation of both his manhood and my cover. I know it must be killing him inside. Finally finding his mate, just to have her wrenched away once Tamlin had aquired his prize with no thought of how Lucien's world must be turning upside-down. I feel myself hating Tamlin for how he's treated my friend. He breaks my inner quandry when he coughs lightly, waiting for my attention.

'Lord Tamlin wishes me to escort you to breakfast and chaperone you through the day, he's away on business until this evening.' He couldn't look more bored if he tried, picking his nails leant against the doorframe, most likely dreading the approaching day as much as I was. Although his nonchalance makes me smile. _Nice Try_. He's as desperate for information as I am. I know the questions that are on his mind, they must feel like lead weights.

'I will not let you have her Lucien, you are not worthy of Elain.' I decide to go in hard, no messing around. His top lip draws up and a soft snarl comes rumbling out.

'Do not drag her into this game you're playing Feyre, she is my mate. And I believe you of all people know exactly what that means.' His voice almost pleading.

A course of electricity snakes through my bones and as if in answer, a twinge of concern floats down the bond. Lucien knows about Rhys and I, after what he saw that day I'm not surprised he saw right through my trickery at Hybern's castle.

'Be very careful Lucien, I am in no mood for this.' I bite back, canines exposed. I jump, startled as Alis shifts by me and exits the bedroom door, knowing full well this was not a conversation meant for her ears. I keep a steady grip on my glamour despite the creeping intensity, I've returned to gather information, to bring down Tamlin from within. My mind darts to wondering where Tamlin must be. With Hybern? Or worse, with that traitorous witch, Ianthe. My hands bunch into fists and I can feel shadows dancing in my palms at the thought of my hands around her throat.

'Seeing as we aren't going to be playing games Lucien, tell me. Where Tamlin has gone?'

'I think thats a conversation best had accompanied by breakfast, wouldn't you agree?' He motioned to the door.

I rise from my seat and straighten to my full height. Fae limbs lithe and taut, _I am strong, I hold all the cards._ Inhale. Steeling my mind I ready myself to confront this, praying to the Mother I wont need to fight my way out so soon.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Watching Lucien stride from the room, I feel my synapses burst with fire, sparking coded messages across the highways of my body. It's my magic, anticipaing the less desirable outcome of this meeting. Preparing me for the fight that might come. I drag my eyes up and down Luciens form, analysing him. He may have more experience in battle but I know I'm a force to be reckoned with and if saving the Night Court depends on taking Lucien down, I'd crush him without a second thought.

I shake my head, breaking the reverie and follow him out of the room and into the hallway. Following the twists and turns of the balconette I watch the sun bloom through every window, cascading down the the spiraling staircase. I hate this place, the gloominess thats taken up residence hangs on the walls, like a damp mould. A greenish tinge seems to have invaded every nook and cranny.

Lucien stops and turns to face me when he reaches the top of the staircase, he see's the way I look at the walls as though they're completely alien.

'Tamlin struggled with the maintainence after... after you left.' Lucien trails off. 'He spent the first two days in beast form, not sleeping, not eating just tearing the woods apart, tree by tree. The staff fled after a week of his howling temper, not surprising really, it was deafening. But Feyre, I've not seen Tamlin break like that, not ever. You destroyed him.' Lucien's tone almost biting, his eyes boring holes into me. I lift my gaze to stare him straight in the eye, before rationality can set in I hear my roar echoing through silence.

'I refuse to feel guilty Lucien! _That monster locked me away!_ You don't crush the spirit of woman you love, you don't treat her like a helpless damsel and lock her away from the world! Do you know how unhappy I was Lucien? How much he scared me?'

Before I can comprehend whats happening shadows gather and Lucien recoils in horror, my glamour crumbling away. The hall is just wide enough to accomodate my wingspan, I look across my right shoulder and smile. They are _so_ beautiful.

'Well how about that?' I chuckle to myself. Lucien backs away slowly, taking two steps down the stairs probably wondering whether he should flee or not.

'Feyre? What have you done? What has happened to you?' He chokes on his words. Hands shaking. The fear in his eyes both amuses and sickens me. My mind is scrambling, but the only clear thought I pluck from the mental maelstrom is that my friend fears me and I feel sick to my stomach.

'Can we take this conversation to somewhere more spacious please? I'm getting a cramp in my right wing.' I watch him relax a fraction. Hopefully that was enough to show him I'm still me, that i haven't metamorphosised into a thoughtless creature. Maybe there's still a chance to recruit Lucien and my heart is leaping with optimism for the first time in twelve days.


End file.
